1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for operating a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for varying a property of a particular function of a mobile device with a touch panel, according to a rate of change of a touch area of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are widely used because they can be transported easily and support a variety of user functions. The mobile devices employ various types of input modes to provide user functions. For example, the mobile devices are equipped with a mechanical keypad installed to one side and allow users to input letters or numbers. For the sake of portability, mobile devices are restricted in their size. Since the mobile devices are small in size, their display unit needs to make use of available space. As a result, a keypad is omitted from the mobile devices, and instead a touch screen including a touch panel is installed in the mobile devices, serving as the display and input unit.
When various types of touch tools touch the touch screen, the mobile devices create corresponding touch events and thus serve as an input device as well as a display. However, when conventional mobile devices display a particular key map on the display unit and a touch is made on a corresponding key, the mobile devices create a signal corresponding to the touched key. That is, conventional mobile devices are disadvantageous in that they cannot create a variety of input signals based on the touch screen.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for performing a variety of functions on a touch screen of a mobile device.